Talk to us, We can help
by DancingQueen11
Summary: Winston and Violet have liked each other for a long time. But what happens when Violet goes to her violin lessons and something happens to where she becomes quiet and less talkative. I deleted it because i didn't like how i wrote it. Somethings changed. Hope you like it and plz read!
1. Characters

Characters:

Violet Lee: Violinist. Very calm and quiet, loves music.

Mylee Rose: Violet's best friend. Wannabe singer and boy crazy.

Winston "Chewy" Chu: Smart and Sarcastic wingman. Best friends with Miles Hollingsworth III.

Miles Hollingsworth: Rich bad boy. Player with a nice side.


	2. Chapter 1

Violet walks into Degrassi and walks to her locker. Winston walks to her and

"Boo!" He yells. Violet turns around and smiles at him.

"Yah, what was that for?" Violet asked. Winston laughed.

"To see if i could scare you," Winston explained. Violet shook her head and hit him on the shoulder gently. Violet shut her locker and started to walk to her first class. Winston followed with her. They entered and went to next to their friends. Violet's looked at her with hope in their eyes

"What?" Violet asked. Mylee and Carly looked at each other then looked back at her.

"So are you and Winston finally dating?" They asked. Violet rolled her eyes at her friends.

"We are just friends. That's it," Violet said.

"Sure whatever," Carly smirked. Violet sighed.

Winston walked over to Miles and sat down

"So did you tell her?" Miles asked. Winston chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope and I don't plan too," Winston said.

"Why not, if you don't then I will," Miles smirked. Winston looked at his best friend in surprise.

"Really," Winston asked.

"I'm just messing with you, but ask her already. You've been crushing on her since the first day of school. It's almost winter break and she is going back to California for break isn't she? There a lot of cute and hot guys over there," Miles explained.

"Why don't you go and date them. Besides she isn't interest in guys like that," Winston shrugged.

"Whatever. All girls are like that," Miles said while shook his head. Winston continued class thinking about if he should ask her.

Violet walked out of class and went to lunch. Her friends were sitting down at their table. She sat down with her lunch and starting eating. Miles and Winston walked in and waved at them. They walk over to them and sat down.

"Hey Violet, are you busy after school?" Winston asks. Violet nodded.

"Yep, violin practice until 7:00," Violet said looking at him.

"Ohh never mind then," Winston said.

"What did you have in mind?" Violet asked.

"I don't know. Maybe hang out at the park," Winston explained. Violet thought for a bit.

"Well, you can come watch me play. I can stop early if I have someone with me," Violet suggested. Winston thought about it.

"No. I know how much you want to win your competition in a few weeks. You need to practice," Winston refused. Violet nodded and continues eating. Miles pulled Winston off to the side.

"What is wrong with you? Violet just asked if you wanted to see her play. A chance for you to make your move," Miles said. Winston rolled his eyes

"Well, I think her winning the competition is wayyy more important than my unlucky love life," Winston explained. He went back to the table to finished his food.

After lunch they all headed to their next class. Walking into their Science class all of them sat down in their seats. The teacher came in announcing that will have a science project due in two weeks. She told who was with whom.

"Winston and Violet will work together," She said looking at them. They nodded then looked at each other. Mylee hit Violet in the arm and smiled. Violet look at her best friend surprised.

"Ooo you and Winston are paired up. It has to be fate," Mylee smiled.

"Whatever. Now go," Violet said pointing to Mylee partner. Mylee gets up and waves as she leaves. Winston comes up to her and sits down with her.

"Hey," Winston says.

"Hi," Violet smiles. The teacher gives them their topic.

"So we're suppose to research the heart and how it works," Winston said while holding the instructions

"Let's get started," Violet says getting up. They start working and basically get the research done.

The bell rings signaling the end of the day. Violet walked home and started to get ready for violin lessons . She notices a note that her parents left.

Hey Violet, your dad and I are at work right now. Something came up and we won't be back until later, and your brothers are over at their friend's house. Food is in the refrigerator, just warm it up. Oh don't forget about violin lessons.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Violet shook her head and opened the refrigerator and grabbed an apple. She walked into her room for a little rest before going to violin lessons.

Violet woke up just in time. It was about 30 minutes before she had to go. She got up and gathered her things. She left her house and walked to her teacher's house. She knocked at the door. Her teacher opened and motioned for her to come in. She walked and set her violin on the table. She pulled out the music and placed it on the stand next to the piano in the living room. She walked over her violin, took it out of the case and started to tune it.

"Violet," Her teacher called.

"Yes?"

"Ready to practice?"

"Yes sir,"

Her teacher started playing "River Flows in You by Yiruma"

Violet started to play along. She could feel his stares on her, but she didn't think about it much. Once they finished he gave her some pointers.

"Make sure you're hand is position out. And also you're playing too fast. Try to listen to the piano for guidance,"

Violet nodded. She looked back at her violin sheet and started to play again.

"Would you like some water?" He asked.

"Sure," Violet smiled. She turned back around and took out another song called "Kiss the Rain"

"Violet, here you go," He said.

"Oh thanks," She sighed, putting the bow on the stand she took the drink and started drinking it. After a few more minutes of practice she started to feel dizzy. Her teacher noticed and walked her over to the couch. Not that long after she passed out.

When she woke up, she was in a bed naked. Next to her was her teacher. She looked around to see that her clothes were on the ground. She started to panic and quickly to put on her clothes. Her teacher woke up and saw trying to leave.

"Why are you in such a hurry. Stay and rest," He said. He reached for her wrist and grabbed it.

"Let go of me you perv," She yelled. Ripping out of his grasp, she ran to the living room, grabbed her violin and ran home.

She got home to see both cars. Her parents were home and she was two hours late. Violet walked up the porch and put her key in the lock and unlocked the door. She walked in to see her parents sitting on the couch.

"Violet. Where have you been? You were suppose to be home two hours ago," Her mom asked.

"I know….. I just lost that's it," Violet lied.

"We kept calling you, how come you didn't pick up your phone?" Her dad questioned. Violet pulled her phone out of her pocket.

6 missed calls it said.

"Sorry my phone must of been off," Violet said.

"Ok well call us whenever you know you're going to be late or you're lost," Her mom said. Violet nodded. She walked to her room, set her violin down and collapsed on her bed. She tried to remember what happened but everything was all foggy. She felt icky and went to take a shower. When she got out, she put her clothes on, walked into her room and went to bed.


End file.
